It's Only A Game
by Al1ce
Summary: A short game of spin the bottle has some effects nobody saw coming. RoxasxOC, AxelxLarxene ZexionxXion
1. In the Beginning

**Al1ce here again with a new story! Yes, i am a pretty big KH fan, and Organization XIII is my favorite!**

A new girl with bloody red hair sat in a circle on the roof of the Castle that Never Was, where the other fourteen members of Organization XIII, an empty bottle of sake laying on it's side in the middle.

"So, Axel, what's this sudden urge to play spin the bottle?" she said, leaning back and balancing her weight on her elbows.

"Well, Alexandra, it was just a little hunch. Okay guys, rules. Very simple. Someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on they have to French kiss for between five to ten seconds." said Axel.

"Sounds fair. Does gender give passes?" asked Alice

"Nope. So, I'll spin to see who goes first." said Axel, twirling the bottle. It spun a few times before the opening of the bottle point at Roxas. "Okay, Roxy, you spin." said Axel. Roxas shrugged, but hesitated to spin the bottle. Considering there were only three girls and a dozen guys in the circle, it wasn't hard to see why. When he finally did spin it, it landed on the new girl, Alexandra. She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on you two" laughed Larxene. Alexandra sat up, readjusting herself to be laying on her stomach.

Roxas sighed, pulling himself in front of the feisty redhead girl. "Come on, make your move Casanova." she said. Roxas sighed, licking his lips and pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't really nothing, no feelings, no love, but just a game. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he did the same.

"That's ten seconds lovebirds, time to let some other people have a turn." said Axel. Alexandra pulled away, smirk on her face. "Not a terrible kisser." she said. Roxas sort of blushed "Thanks. Kiss a lot of guys?"

"That's none f your business." said Alexandra.

"Whatever new kid, just spin the bottle." said Larxene, pushing her pale blonde hair back. Alexandra shrugged, spinning the bottle, only for it to land on Axel. Her facial expression looked unsurprised, but not entirely happy. "Whatever higher power is out there must hate redheads." she said in a rather dull tone.

"Tell me about it." said Axel, taking a hold of her chin and kissing her rather abruptly, forcing his tongue between her lips. Hey eyes went wide, and she bit his tongue. In response, he bit her lip, almost drawing blood. At five seconds, she pushed him away. "You'd make a good rapist." she said, rubbing her lip.

"Your like a cock-blocking robot from the future." said Axel, speech slightly muddled, from him holding his tongue. Larxene laughed. "Whatever, Sparky, spin the damned…oh." she said, seeing that he had already spun the bottle, and it had landed on her. She sighed "Well, not like it's new." she said.

"Gimme a minute, my tongue needs to stop stinging." said Axel.

"Take all the time you need." said Larxene.

"Alright, Nobodies, this childish game will be postponed until further notice." said Xemnas, standing up.

Alexandra stood up, walking down the hallway, and unintentionally running into Roxas. "Sorry…" she mumbled

"No problem. Hey, do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow? After work, I mean?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"I'll figure that out tomorrow." said Roxas.


	2. Breaking Through the Soil

**i don't own kh. I have no snappy opening lines right now. sorry D:**

"So where to?" asked Alexandra as she and Roxas walked to the train station the next day. Both of them weren't wearing their organization robes, in fear of drawing in too much attention. Roxas donned his old attire before he knew he was number thirteen, and Alexandra wore a black corset shirt, complete with wide lacing, a lower neckline, and open shoulders, paired with a gray petticoat skirt and her usual black boots in order to conceal her real height. Her makeup was set a little more natural than it normally was, though it was still slightly over the top.

"Twilight Town. I used to live there, I wanna see how it's changed." said Roxas, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. "Two students." he told the person behind the glass, handing him 800 munny in exchange for two train tickets. Alexandra waited behind him, pulling the strap of her gray bag up on her shoulder. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." he said, handing the conductor their tickets, both of them boarding the train to Twilight Town.

"Have you ever been to Twilight Town?" asked Roxas after they found their seats.

"I haven't. I've heard it's one of the prettiest towns there is." said Alexandra, setting her bag on the ground at her feet.

"It is. Though it gets a little confusing to figure out the time of day based on the sky." said Roxas "Did you bring any munny with you?"

"Just what I've made at the coffeehouse." said Alexandra, pulling out her wallet. "And I can imagine, if it's forever shrouded in sunset. Or is it sunrise?"

Roxas laughed. "Sunset"

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, especially when the train passed through the now abandoned village of Arsinoe, where Alexandra was silent, almost melancholy, until the train was almost to Twilight Town Central Station.

"So, what do you think?" asked Roxas as they stepped out of Central Station.

"It's gorgeous." said Alexandra, looking around. "What was it like living here?"

"It was okay, I mean, with out…them." said Roxas, motioning to a group or aloof-looking characters eyeing them.

"I see you brought a newcomer, chicken wuss." said the blonde with a beanie. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Seifer, and this is Fuu and Rai. We're the disciplinary committee around here, so don't try any funny business while you're here girly, got it?"

"A, the name's Alexandra and B, who do you think you are?" she said, hand on her hip.

"All we're saying is keep yourself in check or there will be repercussions. That's all. Don't get all worked up." said Seifer, shrugging.

"Come on, let's go." said Roxas, grabbing Alexandra's hand and pulling her away.

"What give them the right…God." muttered Alexandra. "That's the one downside to living here. Your under constant scrutiny from them. Somehow they haven't been arrested for harassment, assault, and possibly conspiracy."

"Why conspiracy?"

"Can we not get into that?"

"Sure." said Alexandra, now walking by him, then looked at him. "You know, you can let go of my hand whenever you want." she said, eyebrow raised.

Roxas looked down. "Oh, sorry…" he said, pulling his hand away.

"Tch, I said if you want, I wasn't insinuating anything." said Alexandra.

"Wait, you wanted to hold hands?"

"This_ is_ a date, is it not?"

"I never said date." said Roxas, slowly turning pink. Alexandra laughed. "You didn't have to, you dork."

"Yes I did. I mean, do. I mean…" said Roxas, getting flustered. Alexandra laughed. "Just stop. Your just making yourself look dumb." Roxas sighed, still stuttering away.

Alexandra sighed "I apologize in advance." she said and slapped him across the face. "Thanks for that." he said. She nodded, lacing her fingers through his. He blushed. "Oh calm down." she laughed. "It's not like we're making out."

"Um…it's not like it's unfamiliar…" said Roxas. Alexandra looked at him, herself getting a little flustered. "Can it wait?"

"Okay…um…ice cream?"

"Sure."


End file.
